1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enclosures and, more particularly, to enclosures, such as electrical enclosures. The invention also relates to cover assemblies for enclosures.
2. Background Information
Buildings, such as for example, commercial buildings and residences, typically have an electrical distribution center with an enclosure such as, for example, a box or a cabinet, which houses electrical equipment (e.g., without limitation, relays; circuit breakers; meters; transformers).
For example, FIG. 1 shows an electrical enclosure 2 (e.g., without limitation, a panel board; a control center; a load center), which collectively houses the circuit breakers 20 for branch circuits (not shown) at a site served by an electric power distribution system (not shown). The electrical enclosure 2 includes a housing 4, which is recessed to be substantially flush with a wall surface 6. A cover assembly 8 is mounted on the front of the housing 4. The cover assembly 8 includes a trim piece 10 and an inner cover 14, and the trim piece 10 supports a hinged door 12. The inner cover 14 is accessible when the hinged door 12 is open (shown), and includes a number of openings, such as openings 16 and 18, through which portions of the branch circuit breakers 20 and a main circuit breaker 22 protrude, respectively.
Installing the electrical enclosure 2 and, in particular the cover assembly 8 therefor, can be relatively difficult. Specifically, the installer must first use two hands to align the inner cover 14 and, in particular, the openings 16,18 thereof with circuit breakers 20,22, respectively, and must simultaneously attempt to insert and fasten screws on other suitable fasteners to hold it in place. Then, the trim piece 10 must be separately aligned with respect to the inner cover 14 and be fastened in place. As shown in FIG. 2, this process is further complicated by the fact that it is desirable to ensure that the trim piece 10 is properly aligned and secured with respect to the wall surface 6 so as to be substantially flush with respect thereto.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in enclosures, such as electrical enclosures, and in cover assemblies therefor.